


Unwrapping the Mummy

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves an 8 year old downsized Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: This is my contribution for Halloween that I posted on my Little Daniel Stargate SG-1 writing groups.I'm sad because when I went to post this Yahoo has a notice that said the groups are going away. So I guess this was my last story there. I'm glad I can post here though.Hope this brings a smile to your faces.++++Set during season sevenDisclaimer: I make no claims. You know who owns the franchise and clearly it is not I. No money has ever exchanged hands either.++++





	Unwrapping the Mummy

“Will you quit fidgeting, Danny?” Jack huffed, “or Halloween will be over before you even step one foot outside.”

“But _Jaaaack!_” Daniel whined, fidgeting again.

“_Aht_!” He didn’t want to hear it. The kid had insisted on dressing up as a mummy. Trying to be as realistic as possible, he conned Doc Janet into helping them. She always was a dab hand with bandages. So wrapping the pipsqueak up would be a piece of cake for her. The only thing Jack had to promise the Doc was to make sure his munchkin didn’t get _mummynapped_ along the way.

But now some of those wrappings were working their way loose. Sitting back on his haunches, staring at Daniel’s concerned face, it hit Jack that both of them were worried over nothing. “Ya know if ya were an actual mummy come to life,” he tapped on some of the loose wrappings, "some of this stuff would be hanging off of ya to begin with.” Tugging on one of those loose pieces, Jack grinned. “You look more authentic this way, kiddo.”

Frowning, Daniel wasn’t sure about Jack’s pep talk but one glance at the clock on the wall and he knew they better get a move on. “Oh let’s go then.” Grabbing his pumpkin-shaped goody bag, then taking his guardian’s hand, they went out and blended in with all the other ghouls and goblins for the night.

++++

Hours later, after they arrived back home, Jack’s face was looking worse for wear. A black eye was blossoming rapidly over his left eye, while Daniel’s costume was pretty much in tatters. Both appeared to have been through the wars. Then again, Halloween could be compared to a war of sorts.

Having made a huge candy haul, Daniel wasn’t too worried about his outfit literally falling apart at his feet. Plopping his bag on the livingroom table, he glanced over his shoulder at Jack. “I’ll go get you some ice to put on that.”

“No I’ll do it, Danny. The way ya look right now you’d probably trip on the way to the kitchen and break your neck.”

As Jack headed there, Daniel called out, “I’m really, really sorry!”

Coming back out, holding an ice pack against his eye, Jack’s good one zeroed in on his littlest Ancient’s woebegone expression… or as much of it as he could see through the tattered wrappings. Apparently the ones on his kid’s face held together better than the ones everywhere else. “Not your fault. I should have listened to ya before we left the house and secured your costume better.”

“When the bottom of my costume unwrapped all around me and you tripped over it," Daniel sniffled a few times, "I couldn't catch you in time. It happened so fast." Biting his lip, keeping tears at bay, he took in a deep, calming breath.

"Who knew that when I fell it would be right into a mini vampire, fangs and all, carrying a bat flashlight that slammed into my face, _forcryinoutloud_!" Trying for a grin, that turned into more of a grimace, Jack tried to make light of the incident. "Anyway ya made out like a bandit tonight with all those sweets. Which, by the way, you'll go at slowly." God! All he needed was Daniel on a sugar high at the SGC.

While his kid got undressed, and into his pajamas, the doorbell rang. Going to answer it Jack huffed out a laugh when he saw who it was. Letting his guests inside, he knew his black eye would be remarked on. "Cassie, I didn't know there were female Musketeers back in the day." The teen looked adorable in her outfit, right down to the rapier in its sheath at her side.

"Well there should have been, Uncle Jack." Knowing he wasn't in a costume, Cassie had to wonder about the black eye. Pointing to it, she asked, "Is that make-up? Because if it is it sure looks real."

Gingerly touching it, Jack made a face. "This comes under the heading of hazardous duty."

Rolling her eyes, Janet remarked on it too. "I'll take a look at it if you tell me what happened." So when Jack did she couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm not going to live this one down when I show up at work tomorrow am I?" he moaned, while letting Janet gently work her magic on the tender area.

"I'd say it's going to be something to talk about around the water cooler." A broad grin spread across Janet's face that she didn't try to hide.

By now the kids were comparing all the candy they got and began trading with each other. The two adults sat on the couch, while listening to Daniel prattle on to Cassie how his mummy costume came unwrapped. When both of them tired of swapping, they sat cross-legged on the floor near the couch. Suddenly a huge sigh escaped Daniel.

"What was that for?" prodded Janet, with a sly wink at Jack.

"Next year I think I'll dress as Ra." Silence met Daniel's words which he didn't think too much about. "That way I won't have to worry about unravelling at least."

Wincing, this time not from his black eye, Jack voiced his opinion on that. "Yeah, kiddo... but _Ra_... really?"

"Why not" Daniel shot back.

"He nearly killed us which I know you know." Ra really wouldn't have been Jack's choice of costume for Halloween.

"We blew him sky high if I recall." Sarcasm laced his voice. It had always been a weapon in Daniel's repertoire and he wielded it as such, no matter what size he was.

Throwing up his hands, Jack gave up. "Fine! Next year you can go as a dead false god then."

"Have anyone in mind to make your costume?" Janet knew but wanted to be prepared.

"I figured if you had the time you'd make it for me as we all know Sam's a disaster with needle and thread." Daniel had been with Sam the last time she tried her hand at hemming his pants. He ended up with one pant leg shorter than the other. "Plus I think General Hammond would let me borrow some of our Goa'uld stash we have hidden away that I'd need to add for realism."

"Janet, are you sure the brat's downsizing isn't temporary?" Leaning his head back against the couch, Jack placed the ice pack back on his sore eye. Feeling Janet patting his hand, his good eye rested on her slowly smiling expression.

"You'll live through this, Jack, as we all do." Still smiling, Janet exchanged amused looks with her daughter.

"_Oy!_"

The End


End file.
